dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Fionnuala
Princess Fionnuala, also known as the''' Stained Princess', is a major character who appeared in the sixteenth ''Dark Parables game, Portrait of the Stained Princess, and its bonus game, The Knight's Name Taboo. The Princess of Cisneros, the Kingdom of Light, Fionnuala was cursed into a portrait for three hundred years which could only be broken if she found the Water of Life. Princess Fionnuala is based on the eldest princess of the same name from the story, The Children of Lir. Appearance and Personality Princess Fionnuala is a beautiful woman with long auburn hair, blue-green eyes and a pale complexion. As a child, she wore a white dress with red and yellow trimming. As a woman, she wears a white dress with a red bodice and some feathered accents. She also wears a white veil on her head and a red shawl with yellow trim wrapped around her arms. Having been trapped in the painting, sometimes her skirt would drip colorful paint. As she has been trapped in a painting for most of her life, most of Fionnuala's personality is unknown, but she is evidently a kind-hearted and soft-spoken woman, willing to befriend even the Prince of Darkness. She is also very persistent, trying to get the Water of Life for 300 years. History Fionnuala was born the daughter of the King of Cisneros, whose kingdom was located in Spain and was known as the 'Kingdom of Light'. During her childhood, Fionnuala saw a carriage passing through her kingdom. Curious and drawn by the melody playing inside the "strange wagon", the princess met with Prince Fiachra, the Prince of the End of the World. The two talked, becoming great friends. Eventually, their friendship blossomed into love. Since Fiachra had to leave in search for the Water of Life so he could be with Fionnuala more, he left his duckling, Aleda, with Fionnuala as a promise of his return, and as a way for the duckling to take his place in comforting the princess. Many years later, Fionnuala arrived to the throne room and upon seeing her, Fiachra believed she broke her promise, cursing her inside the painting. She could only be freed if she could find the Water of Life. Trapped inside the portrait for 300 hundred years, the princess would escape at the touch of the moonlight, but would have to return to her canvas soon after. One day, Seigfried took the cloth from her canvas, allowing her to escape. He had mended her portrait and although she was grateful, she needed to have more time to search for the Water of Life. To do this, she needed someone to take her place inside the portrait. Powers and Abilities * Cursed Touch (formerly): Since she was transformed into a painting as she would get drawn towards the painting. With the touch of her hand she would transform any living animals or human beings into a work of art. * Artwork Removal (formerly): Since both the princess and her pet duckling are now a cursed painting they can simply remove themselves from the painting as they travel about the kingdom when the blood moon is up and back onto the canvas. * Immortality (formerly): After being cursed inside her distorted portrait, time for Fionnuala stopped for three hundred years. Now that her curse is lifted, she can continue to age again. Relationships * King of Cisneros (father, deceased) * Unnamed mother (deceased) * Prince Fiachra (childhood friend/forgotten first love/enemy, presumed deceased) * Aleda (pet) * Siegfried (guardian/possible love interest) * Imposter (kidnapper/enemy, fate unknown) * Traitor Knight (former guardian/potential murderer, deceased) Relevant Parables The Ugly Duckling '(''from Portrait of the Stained Princess) Once there was a Prince of Darkness with a duckling for a companion. The Prince was too young to understand where the duckling came from. It was natural for him to be with his duckling wherever he went. They have always been together since the day they were born. In the Prince's home, there were other ferocious birds that belonged to the Prince's brothers. The other birds perceived the little duckling as a weak creature, and she suffered verbal and physical abuse from them. Every time the Prince tried to protect the duckling, his brothers teased him mercilessly. "How pathetic! A weak master with a weak heart deserves a weak guardian. Better hide yourself in darkness. You have brought disgrace on us." Both the Prince and the duckling led a mournful existence. One day, the Prince found out he was sick. He set off into the world to find the cure for his illness. Soon, he found himself in a beautiful kingdom filled with light and was delighted with everything he saw. Even when he was inside his wagon, outside was joyful. Though he wanted to join the people outside, he could not, for the light burned him. People were always afraid of him. One day, as the dawn arrived, the Prince left his wagon with his duckling. He could not bear a life of solitude any longer. He yearned for the light, even though the light rejected him. Even the shimmers of light at night did not accept him. He played sorrowful music with his fiddle, finally deciding to throw himself at the sunlight. He thought that even if the light burned him, anything would be better than to live a life of ugliness and darkness. A Princess, who was of a similar age, approached the Prince. She said, "You play such wonderful music, and your duckling is so beautiful. Would you like to play with me?" '''The Ugly Princess (from Portrait of the Stained Princess) Once upon a time, there was a King who had a daughter. The little girl grew up to be delightfully charming. She became a graceful and attractive princess. One day, messengers came from a kingdom of darkness, asking for the Princess's hand in marriage for their Prince. This kingdom of darkness was not well-known. Legend says that it's a dominion at the end of the known world, connected to the words of dreams and death. It's a mysterious realm that cannot be found by outsiders. Who would be willing to marry off his daughter to the prince of such a place? But the King feared that if he rejected the marriage proposal, it might offend this terrible kingdom. The King thought that the Prince had only proposed to the Princess because of her beauty. So, the King came up with a plan. He asked a painter to draw a portrait of the Princess, but to deface it with blotches of paint. The King sent the messenger back with the ruined portrait with a message saying that the Princess's face was disfigured in an accident, making her ugly. However, the Prince loved the heart of the Princess more than anything. The Prince still remembered the Princess who had brought light into his dark world when he was young. He still wanted to marry her. The Prince pretended to be a blind fiddler and came before the King and the Princess, wishing to propose. When he saw the Princess, the Prince knew he has been tricked. Though the Princess did not know about the trick, she did not remember the Prince or her promise to him. The Prince took out the ruined portrait he got from the King. He cursed the Princess and sealed her in the ugly portrait for her betrayal. The Princess was trapped in the ruined portrait. For her, the passage of time stopped. She could only come to life under the light of the moon. Whatever paint stains got on her, they never faded. Just like the King had said, the Princess became disfigured and ugly. The Swan Knight (from The Knight's Name Taboo) Long ago, one knight was given the title of the "Swan Knight." It was the highest honor bestowed on the knights of the kingdom. The Swan Knight swore an oath to break the curse cast on the Princess by any means necessary. He staked his honor, his life, and even his family and descendants on this oath. The Princess was cursed and sealed in a portrait. Her time was stopped, but she was still alive. The only clue to breaking the curse was that the Princess had to find the Water of Life by herself. Under the conditions of the Princess's curse, a person could take her place and be sealed into a portrait. In exchange, the Princess was allowed to leave her portrait for a short time. Those to be sacrificed were selected from the Swan Knight's family. This inhumane tradition lasted for more than a century. One of the Swan Knight's descendants tried to change his family's fate by setting fire to the Princess's portrait. For this crime, he was named a traitor. Though he failed, his actions allowed his family to escape. They started living under an alias to avoid capture by the King's men. The King was furious. He regarded this crime as treason to the crown. The Swan Knight's betrayal brought shame to the entire kingdom. He ordered the Swan Knight's family name to be completely erased from history. The King also asked a dark sorcerer to curse the knight's entire lineage. If any of his descendants tried to reclaim the family name, that person would also be sealed into a painting. Many years passed, and the Kingdom fell. Yet the curse's power still held true. One of the scions fulfilled his ancestor's vow and freed the Princess from the curse. What the princess and the young knight did not know, was what when the Princess asked about his family name, he would be compelled to leave her. Trivia * The name Fionnuala is Irish for "fair/white shoulder". * The way Fionnuala leaves her portrait is similar to the girl exiting the TV from The Ring movie. Quotes Quotes by Princess Fionnuala * "There is no time left. If I don't remove my curse before the Blood Moon rises over the Islet Rock, all will be lost." (from a page of her diary) * "I'm so grateful for your kindness - both for repairing my portrait and listening to my words." * "You've already seen the Blood Moon. If it rises above the Islet Rock before I mange to find the Water of Life, the world as we know it will cease to exist!" * "Thank you, Detective. Now, I can finally dispel the curse!" * "Fiachra, stop! The man I knew was nothing like this! What good would it do you to chain the world in darkness?" Quotes about Princess Fionnuala * "The princess in that cursed portrait simply stepped out of the painting and took my friend!" - Benno * "Her face gleams with anguish and regret." - Siegfried * "The Princess was trapped in the ruined portrait by the Dark Prince... Pitiful Princess, horrifying Princess." - Siegfried Gallery Character= Opening cut7.png|Discovered by two art apprentices Opening cut13.png|Fionnuala getting out of the portrait Cursed Touch.png|Fionnuala reaching for the crow Cursed Touch complete.png|Fionnuala's cursed touch Getting out.png|Fionnuala pop out of the portrait Getting out completely.png|Fionnuala stepping out of the portrait Confronting us.png|Aiming at the stranger Drawn to the canvas.png|Drawn to the canvas Going down the steps.png|Fionnuala descending the stairs Stopping.png|Fionnuala halts Retreating.png|Retreating to her canvas Princess_portrait_mouth_ripped.jpg portrait mended.png|Fionnuala speaks! Cursed portrait at Castle Keep.png|Fionnuala's portrait at the Castle Keep Fionnuala leaves the portrait.png|The princess steps out of the portrait again Fionnuala steps out of the portrait.png|Fionnuala out of the portrait again Fionnuala out of the portrait.png|Fionnuala fully out of the portrait Fionnuala explaining.png|Fionnuala explains herself Fionnuala and Aleda.png|Fionnuala holds Aleda in her arms Fion and Sieg.png Fion and Sieg 1.png Fio_and_Sie_in_Tranquil_Lake.jpg|With Siegfried in Tranquil Lake Fion_prepares_Aleda_for_the_Water.jpg|Fionnuala prepares to place Aleda in the Water of Life Fion_gasps.jpg|Fionnuala gasps at Aleda's transformation Fia appeared.png Fia embraces Fion.jpg Fia happy that Fion found the Water.jpg Fia holds Fion.png Rescue failed.png Fia angry.jpg Fia teleporting.png Final Battle.png Fiachra defeated.png Fion tries to escape.png Fia won't let Fion go.png Sieg takes Fion.png Fion looks at Fia.png Fion hugs Fia.png Fion kiss Fia.png Lovers reunite.png Fion get pushed away.png Sieg comforts Fion.png Sea Cave.png Fion and Aleda trapped.png Sieg and Fion.png Fion stirring.png Fion awake.png Sieg and Fion2.png Fion and Sieg leaving.png |-|Depictions= DP 15 note 1.png|Photograph of Princess Fionnuala in newspaper, Portrait of the Stained Princess Young Princess and Prince.png|Twin portraits of a young Princess Fionnuala and a young Prince Fiachra, Portrait of the Stained Princess Painting of Fionnuala.png|Replicate portrait of Princess Fionnuala, Portrait of the Stained Princess PSP puzzle1.png PSP puzzle2.png PSP puzzle3.png PSP puzzle4.png Young Fionnuala.png|Puzzle portrait of a young Princess Fionnuala, Portrait of the Stained Princess DP 15 note 9.png|Drawing of Princess Fionnuala by Siegfried, Portrait of the Stained Princess Stained_glass_Fionnuala.jpg|Stained glass image of Princess Fionnuala, Portrait of the Stained Princess PotSP HOP3.jpg Fion, Fia, and Aleda statues.png Fion statue.png |-|Artifacts= DP 15 note 5.png|Princess Fionnuala's diary entry DP 15 note 7.png DP 15 note 44.png DP 15 note 39.png Fion Shrine.png |-|Other Images= DP 16 Loading Screen.png|Fionnuala in the Loading Screen 16 briefing.png|Princess Fionnuala featured in Detective's briefing Portrait of the Stained Princess beta ending.jpg|Young Fionnuala in the beta screen Fionnuala difficulty button.png|Princess Fionnuala difficulty button Newsletter1a.jpg|Teaser of Princess Fionnuala DP 16 tease.png|Portrait of Fionnuala in The Match Girl's Lost Paradise MG Cursed Object17.jpg|Princess Fionnuala Cursed item in The Match Girl's Lost Paradise F260b1a5-d3f6-43e2-b00a-f1f6c90448a0.jpg DP16 wallpaper04 1920x1080.jpg DP16 wallpaper03 1920x1080.jpg DP16 wallpaper02 1920x1080.jpg DP16 wallpaper01 1920x1080.jpg DP16 wallpaper05 1920x1080.jpg The Ugly Duckling Parable image.jpg|Princess Fionnuala featured in "The Ugly Duckling" Parable image The Ugly Princess Parable image.jpg|Princess Fionnuala featured in "The Ugly Princess" Parable image The Swan Knight Parable image.jpg|Princess Fionnuala featured in "The Swan Knight" Parable image 16 ending.png The Swan Knight Parable Gem.jpg Portrait of the Stained Princess Standard Icon.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Bestiary Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess Category:The Knight's Name Taboo